Spread your wings and fly
by Stormbringer246
Summary: The outside will kill you. That is what Kotaro and Sasuke always heard, but it didn't change the fact that sasuke longed to see the sun and let go of the damp dark forest. Chap 2 up,not really important to story OC included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai deeper Kyo or any of the characters except for "Aniku" because she is made up by me.

"SASUKE! KOTARO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" A young girl shouted looking for the boys. They always seemed to be running off together. Usually she could find them in the tallest tree she could find, or chasing each other around the forest, but today she just couldn't find them.

She let out a sigh of irritation. It was just like those boys to disregard the warnings that the Elders gave. She Herself longed to run free and carelessly as they did, but being bound to duty prevented her from doing so.

"Hey Aniku! Catch us is you can!" On of the young boys yelled out. Kotaro, the boy with seeming gravity defying blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thirst for adventure. He was the leader of the two boys, always filling the other one's mind with crazy ideas of greatness or power.

"Yah Aniku, catch us!" Sasuke, the other boy, said. He was younger than Kotaro, silver hair and golden eyes made him seem like a devil child, but he was always filled with joy and like for his friends that you knew he was sweet.

"I don't feel like catching you today. The elders wanted me to make sure that you don't go near the boundaries or the forest and the pure land again." Aniku sighed. She hated having to tell then that, but she had to. The pure land would kill them. That had been what the elders had said. Because of that, they had to be isolated in this damp dark forest of hate, betrayal, and blood. It was the only way to live.

"Aww man. I hate the stupid elders. I don't see how you can take orders from them. Why can't we just peek out at the pride lands? It wouldn't kill us." Kotaro complained.

"Yah! We have a right to see the sun too! " Sasuke yelled out.

"I know you hate it, I do too. But the elders said so." Aniku said.

"I hate the elders! All they ever do is order us around and sit on their chairs in their shining white castle with all the sun they want! It's not fair!" Kotaro yelled.

He was right, and Aniku knew it. She let out a sigh and said, "I know. They think that just because they are immortal it gives them the right to dictate how we live our lives." Aniku pondered for a second and said, "I'll tell you what, If you take me to the border of the forest and show me around there, I won't tell the elders. AND, I will help you guys improve your utsemi technique! " Aniku said.

"REALLY?" Sasuke said.

"Yep! Well what do ya say?" Aniku said.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! LETS GO!" Kotaro said as he led them all t the border.

"Hey Aniku… Why are you the only one allowed to go outside to meet the elders." Sasuke asked. As night started to fall.

"Well… I suppose it's because I'm not from here… I was born in the pride lands and raised there until I was about 4. Then I ran away because…. Well… I can't remember why." Aniku said packing up some stuff to visit the elders again.

"Wow… that must have been difficult…" Sasuke said.

"It was. But I have no regrets. I met you two didn't I?" Aniku stood up and gave them all a smile.

"Yah. Hurry back okay? Who know what will happen when you leave." Kotaro joked.

Aniku nodded then headed of towards Mibu castle to meet with the elders.

"Hey Kotaro… I was wondering… have you ever though of leaving the forest… and going out to explore the pride lands?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Of course. But how can I hope to be the red king if I leave? And if you left who would be my servant?" Kotaro grinned.

"uhh… yah…" Sasuke said looking down.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I just wanted to know what it was like. And what type of world Aniku lived in and hated so much that she would come here." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hmm…." Kotaro mused.

Suddenly they both heard a loud crash and they both snapped around to see one of the other forest dwellers. It had a hungry look about it and it held up its sword and prepared to strike at the boys.

Aniku knelt down in front of the elder Muramassa.

"Something is troubling you, isn't it Aniku?" Muramassa said.

Aniku jerked her head up to meet the eyes of the man. She gave a small smile and said, "I do not like to leave Kotaro and Sasuke alone when there is a rumor of a killing beast on the loose."

"Ah, of course. Then I will make this short. I have decided to leave the Mibu Clan." Aniku Gave him a shocked look and he continued, "I do not believe in what they want to accomplish."

"I see… I will miss you Lord Muramassa…" Aniku said.

"I will miss you too. The reason I have called you here is to tell you to be free. Take your friends and lead them out of the forest. Live."

Aniku was shocked. He had just told them to go, leave the forest and go into the pride lands… the place that would kill them. "Muramassa --"

"Shinrei, please escort Aniku out of the castle." Muramassa said and a young boy came up to Aniku. "Please be well." Muramassa said.

"KOTARO!" Sasuke yelled, petrified with fear.

Kotaro lay motionless on the ground, a huge gash was on his stomach and he was bleeding out onto the ground. Tears were stinging the young boys' eyes and he held his broken sword out in front of him. The rampaging forest dweller was dead, but at a cost.

Afraid that the monster would come back to life, Sasuke got up and ran toward the border.

"Kotaro! Sasuke! I'm back with good news! The Elders have allowed us to leav—KOTARO!" Aniku saw the motionless body on the earth floor and picked it up into her arms. "KOTARO! KOTARO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Aniku suddenly had tears racing down her cheeks and she wondered where Sasuke was. She put Kotaro down and then decided to fallow the trail that Sasuke had left. "He must be in really bad shape if he left a trail. I though I taught him better…" Aniku thought going after Sasuke.

"That's it, I'm done for." Sasuke said and fell.

A man with Flowing black hair, blue eyes, and a kimono type thing stood in front of him and said, "Come." Sasuke looked up at the man as he said, "Won't you come with me?"

"You have the smell of an outsider. What are you doing in the forest? Come any closer and I'll kill you." Sasuke said trying to get up.

Just then Aniku saw the boy and man and hid behind a bush to watch and make sure nothing happened.

"Well then, LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG!" The man charged at Sasuke, but the young boy avoided the man.

"What kind of attack was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hee hee. All I wanted to do is give you a hug. Aww… it's just… you looked like you were going to cry."

"Wha…" Sasuke trembled staring at the man, shocked.

"It's true. Like a little bird without a nest."

"Huh…bird?"

"Yes. A bird can fly the sky wherever it wants, whenever it wants. But no bird can fly forever. If it tried it would tire and die. Thus, all a bird needs is a nest. You're tiered. You need a nest… or a friend. It's written on your face. Of course I could be wrong. What is your name?"

"Huh…s-Sasuke."

"SASUKE?"

"What's it to you?"

"Forgive me… It's a good name, honor it. From today on you are Sarutobi Sasuke!"

"Saru…what?" Sasuke asked.

"Come Sarutobi Sasuke. Lets leave this forest together. Spread your wings as wide as you wish. I'm Sanada Yukimura, fly with me." Yukimura held out his hand and Sasuke was baffled.

Aniku smiled from behind the tree and said, "Go, be free."

Sasuke's eyes widened at his friends voice and he got up and reached for Yukimuras' hand.

Sasuke said a quiet thank you and good bye and Aniku watched them go. Across the border. She smiled and knew that he would be safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

Oy, look a bad sequel! I do not own the rights to SDK and no, Aniku is not in the books. Please also note: this is FAN FICTION so anything I post doesn't necessarily have to be correct. (besides only up to volume 14 has come out in the USA and I don't speak and read Japanese in order to translate (And as some of you might know, the Anime sucks with details about certain things.)) Enjoy!

)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

"Looking at the stars at night,

Wondering if you're alright

Please don't be mad at me,

Just know I'm safe

Up in a tree

I long to see your happy face

But I know that I am in my place" Sasuke said looking up at the stars high in a tree on Mt. Kudo, "Pah. Poetry is for the weak and for those who want to confuse idiots with big rhyming words." The boy looked over down at the ground and at the house that was there.

"But still… I do wonder if you are alright, Aniku. Kotaro is… but what about you? Onee-chan… I miss you. But I am never going back to that forest. EVER!" Sasuke thought as he jumped down from the tree and headed towards the house. Yukimura-sama was waiting for him and Saizo was on a mission so Sasuke had to make sure that Yukimura stayed out of danger. He couldn't afford to be sitting around daydreaming.

)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-) :Several Years After Sasuke left to forest:(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

"Hey Kyo! Wait up!" A Young boy with white-ish hair and blue eyes ran after the Samurai. The boy looked no older than 13 and he carried two swords at his back.

"Akira don't run to far ahead!" A deep yet feminine voice yelled out after the boy.

The boy was running for a samurai in red armor and long straight red hair and demonic red eyes. "Oh let him be, you know how much he idolizes Kyo." A Tall unshaven muscular man with an eye patch said to Akari, the one with the deep feminine voice. Akari Had long pinkish hair and carried a staff.

"I know, I just don't want him to get lost trying to catch up." Akari said, obviously with little confidence in the young boy.

"Let him get lost. It might do him good." Another warrior, Hotaru, said. Hotaru had green cat-like eyes, strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a braid that reached to the middle of his back, and a katana with another blade attached at the hilt.

"HOTARU!" Akari said, then sighed and gave up.

"We camp here." Kyo said stopping in a small clearing in the middle of a bright forest, the sound of running water close by.

"But Kyo, it is only mid-day." Akira asked confused, but he instantly saw that Kyo's attention wasn't focused on Akira of anything else, except for what lay in the direction of the water sound.

The rest of the group shrugged and started to make themselves comfortable. Where they were all sitting and relaxing they heard a sound come from the very direction that Kyo had been glaring at. Unwilling to move, they made Hotaru get up and go check it out. Grumbling Hotaru got up and went towards the water. Hiding behind various bushes and trees like the skilled warrior he was he snuck up and looked out to see a lake with a mini waterfall. In the lake a young girl had her feet dipped in the water. She was leaned back with her eyes closed and face up as if to catch every particle of the sun on her face. Hotaru's breath caught, not expecting to find a girl so… DEFENCELESS, out in the wilderness. He was debating weather or not to go back to the group or look a bit longer when the girl said, "It's okay, you can come out. I promise I don't bite." She opened up one eye and looked over at the direction of his hiding place.

Hotaru froze. Being one of the Shiseiten, or four emperors, he was use to everyone NOT knowing where he was. To have a simple girl all of a sudden be able to detect him came as a great shock. He stepped out of his hiding spot and the girl gave a smile. "How-… never mind." Hotaru said reaching for his sword.

The girl held up her hands and said, "Wait, I'm unarmed. I just thought I'd save you from holding stock still for a while!" She said and he stopped pulling out his sword. Hotaru then noticed a sword a couple yards from where she sat and he took a couple steps toward her. He stood there staring at her for what seemed to be a life time.

"Hotaru!" Akira said bursting out from the trees running up to his comrade. Akira looked over at the girl and was surprised that he hadn't felt her. Coming up behind him was Bontenmaru (the unshaven man), Akari, and Kyo was lingering in the back.

The girl gave a small smile and got her feet out of the water and stood up. She was a bout as tall as Hotaru, but no where near as tall as Bon. She went over and retrieved her sword. "Kyo, is this why you wanted to stop in mid day?" Akira asked, not fazed at all about the girl with a SWORD. It was so un ordinary to see a female traveling alone out in the wilderness.

Kyo just kept quiet, meaning a "yes", and Bon went over to the girl and said, "Aw…don't mind him. So what do we owe the pleasure of such a young girl out here all alone?"

The girl gave a look that plainly said "why do men have to be such pigs at every chance they get". "What do I owe the pleasure of a group of warriors seeking me out?" she asked.

Hotaru was still fazed by getting detected, and Akira was starting to make conversation with the girl. "Aniku huh? So that's your name. WOW now we have Aniku, Akari, Akira, Hotaru, Bontenmaru, and Kyo!" Akira said pointing to each person in turn.

"So why are you out here?" Akari asked looking Aniku up and down.

"I'm looking for… some one very close to me." Aniku said trying to figure out a better way to word it, "He… was like a younger brother to me. I want to make sure he is okay."

Akari nodded in understanding and then Kyo spoke up unexpectedly, "You're from the forest, aren't you?"

Aniku looked up and smiled, "Yes, though I wasn't born there. The sea of trees… the forest of Aokigahara…the forest of death. I'm sure you would know as well." She said looking through Kyo.

He grinned and said, "Aniku… I think I've heard that name before. Nice to finally meet the 'lonesome dragon' "Kyo said.

The others just gave a questioning look. Aniku gathered up her stuff and said, "I don't deserve a war name. It's not like I am part of any great group like, oh say, the Shiseiten." She gave a smile and packed in the last of her stuff in a back pack type thing.

"What ever you say." Kyo said.

"Besides, what good would it do to the samurai's pride to have a female go and become one of the strongest?"

"Well a bit to late for that."

"It is never to late to disappear though… but you are right. Oh well. By the way, if you are looking for a battle I hear a big one is going to start soon, you may want to check it out."

"Until next time then."

Aniku just kept silent and Akari asked, "The person you are looking for, what is his name."

Aniku paused and said, "Sasuke, Sarutobi Sasuke." And she headed off towards the sun.

"Looking at for you all night and day,

Hoping to see your face today

I long to see your happy face,

Just just to know that you are safe

I wander this lonely path awhile

But still I wonder… why and I doing it?" Aniku chuckled to herself and though of what Sasuke would've said about her bad poetry.


End file.
